smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Masked Breakdown
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: Masked Menace has failed again at killing Sunny and he has gotten furious after so many failed attempts! Eventually, he decides to perform his BIGGEST one yet! Will he succeed? _________________________ Inside of Sportster’s, Sunny, Crystal and Snap are seen. Sunny: Nice to see that you’re finally starting to learn how to stop crime! Snap: Thanks! Looks like the School of Heroes really paid off! Crystal: Same for me! Sunny: Nice! Inside the kitchen, Masked Menace is seen aiming a butcher knife at Sunny. Masked Menace: Time to die, flower! A fly appears next to Masked Menace. Masked Menace: Seriously?! At this time of moment?! Go away! Masked Menace swats at the fly, but ends up slipping on a puddle of water. Masked Menace: WOAH! Masked Menace slides on the floor and bangs his face against several hanging frying pans. He stumbles backwards and his arm falls into a mixer and it turns out. Masked Menace screams and accidentally trips and his other arm lands inside of a toaster. Masked Menace screams again and falls head first into an oven. A pot of boiling water falls over and lands on him. Masked Menace screams yet again before falling backwards into a room with a door labeled “Rat Traps”. Snapping sounds are heard as Masked Menace shouting in pain are heard. Masked Menace, now covered in mouse traps runs out of the room, trips and crashes into a shelf full of glassware and the shelf falls on top of him as all of the glass shatters. Outside, Sunny, Snap and Crystal hear the noise. Snap: Did you hear that? Crystal: Yeah! Sounded like glass breaking! Sunny: Hopefully, the workers are doing ok back there! Sunny’s phone rings and she answers. Sunny: Hi, Parappa! Parappa: (voice) Hey, Sunny! I was wondering if you wanted to come over! Sunny: Sure! Parappa: (voice) Ok! See you later! Sunny hangs up. Sunny: Well, I have to go to Parappa’s. I’ll see you later! Crystal: Ok! Snap: Bye! Sunny leaves. On the rooftop of Sportster’s, Masked Menace appears and aims a rifle at Sunny. Masked Menace: I got you now! Suddenly, Masked Menace steps on a banana peel, causing him to fall off the roof and land inside the back of a truck with the labels “Rat Trap Delivery” and “Open Roof” Masked Menace is heard shouting as he is snapped by rat traps again. Later. At Parappa’s house, he and Sunny are seen. Sunny: Nice place you have! Parappa: Thanks! Master Onion appears. Master Onion: Hello, Parappa! I see you’ve brought a friend over! Parappa: Sure did! Sunny: Who is that? Parappa: That’s my butler, Master Onion. He also used to serve my parents, Mr and Mrs. Rappa until well.. the day they left. Sunny: Ok! Well, I’m going to use the bathroom! Parappa: Ok! It’s upstairs! I’m also going out to buy some bones! Sunny: Ok! See you when you get back! Parappa: Bye! Parappa leaves as Sunny heads upstairs. Masked Menace is seen posing as a statue, holding an axe. When Sunny walks by, he swings at Sunny’s head. Sunny: Dropped some dirt! Sunny unknowingly ducks out of the way. Masked Menace loses his balance and shouts as he falls down the stairs. Sunny: What was that? Probably nothing. Sunny leaves. Later. Parappa and Sunny are seen outside. Sunny: Well, thanks for showing me your place! I’ll be sure to come back later! Parappa: Ok! See you later! Sunny leaves as Parappa enters his house. Masked Menace appears on top of the fountain and aims at Sunny with his rifle. Masked Menace: Now, I’ve got you! Masked Menace accidentally slips and falls into the water. He then accidentally pushes a button, causing him to get flushed down the fountain. Later. In Beacontown, Sunny and Olivia are seen. Sunny: So, what do you think of Pensacola so far? Olivia: Well, it’s rather odd that things there aren’t block shaped, but I think it’s cool! Sunny: Nice! Masked Menace is seen standing on a pile of TNT and is aiming a rocket launcher at Sunny. Masked Menace: Now, I’ve got you! At the bottom of the pile, Axel and Lukas are seen with a firework. Lukas: So, when should we fire this firework? Axel: I think maybe now! Axel lights the firework and it starts to detonate. Axel: OH S***! Lukas: QUICK! PUT IT SOMEWHERE! Axel throws the firework onto the ground and he and Lukas run off. The firework detonated and it flies into the TNT pile, blowing it up and sending Masked Menace flying into the air. Masked Menace: AHHHHHHH!!!!! Later. At a bar, Masked Menace is seen drinking water. Masked Menace: Still can’t believe I haven’t killed the flower girl yet! Masked Menace’s phone rings. Upon looking at the screen, he screams when he sees Onion Cream on it. Masked Menace: S***! I better answer! Masked Menace answers the phone. Masked Menace: H-hey, Onion Cream! Onion Cream: Did you kill the flower girl and her friend yet? Masked Menace: N-not yet! Onion Cream: WHAT?! YOU BETTER KILL THEM OR ELSE I WILL MOUNT YOUR HEAD ON MY WALL! Masked Menace: Ok! I’ll do it! Onion Cream: Good! Onion Cream hangs up. Masked Menace: “sigh” I better plan something that will kill the flower girl. I think I know what to do! A few hours later. Sunny and Crystal are seen. Sunny: I just heard that Crash Bandicoot is hosting a convention at the city! Crystal: Nice! We should go there somewhere! Sunny and Crystal then spot a massive haunted house. Crystal: Is that a haunted house? Sunny: Looks like it! Masked Menace and Jeffygeist are seen at the entrance. Masked Menace is also wearing a cheap carnival outfit. Masked Menace: Step right up, everyone! Check out the new haunted house ride! Admission is free! Crystal: Well, I’m not really a big fan of haunted houses. Sunny: Agreed! Masked Menace: Come on! There’s lots of cool stuff inside! Sunny: Well, hang on. I need to look at something. Sunny and Crystal leave. Masked Menace: Yes! Once those two enter that house, the traps will kill them for sure! Jeffygeist: Yeah! Sunny is seen sneaking to the back of the lobby. She pulls out a container of mud and dumps it into the minecart. She leaves and she and Crystal reappear. Crystal: Ok! We’re back! Jeffygeist: Good! Masked Menace: Ok! Just head into that minecart there- Masked Menace smells something and spots the mud. Masked Menace: MUD! Masked Menace jumps onto the minecart and grabs the mud. Jeffygeist: Wait for me! Jeffygeist jumps onto the minecart, but suddenly, metal restraints trap Masked Menace and Jeffygeist in the cart. Jeffygeist: WHAT THE?!? Masked Menace: WHAT’S GOING ON?! Crystal: Enjoy the ride! Sunny pulls a lever, causing the cart to go inside of the house. Jeffygeist: LET US OUT! Masked Menace removes his costume. Masked Menace: LET US OUT OF HERE! The cart exits the haunted house and travels on a monorail throughout the city. It then heads into a theme park and flys off the track before landing inside a ferris wheel. Masked Menace: OH GOD! THIS IS TOO HIGH! Crystal pulls the lever next to the Ferris wheel, causing it to speed up. The cart is then flung off and Masked Menace and Jeffygeist scream as it lands in the lake behind Mario’s house. When the cart resurfaces, Masked Menace and Jeffygeist use buckets to try to empty the water out of the cart. The Loch Ness Monster emerges from the lake and roars. The two scream as they try to swim away from the Loch Ness Monster. Eventually, the cart reaches the edge of the lake and a splash from the Loch Ness Monster knocks the cart onto another track and the cart moves again. It ends up falling into a giant cannon. Sunny lights the fuse with a match. The cannon fires the cart and it flies into a giant pinball machine. Jeffygeist: WHERE ARE WE?! A PINBALL MACHINE?!? AsphaltianOof is seen pulling the lever on the pinball machine and Masked Menace and Jeffygeist scream as the cart bounces around the table, lighting up the bumpers. The two scream as the cart gets flung out of the pinball machine and lands inside a tunnel shaped like RH’s head, next to a flag that says “RH’S House of Illusions”. The RH head winks at the screen. Inside, Masked Menace and Jeffygeist scream as a buzz saw cuts the cart in half and the two fall into another minecart and it moves along the track. Jeffygeist: NOT AGAIN! Ghosts laugh evilly as the cart moves across the track. The cart goes into a tunnel and Masked Menace yells as it goes down a slope. Jeffygeist screams as it goes up the slope and lands on the ground below. Masked Menace and Jeffygeist fall out of the cart and land near an elevator. The doors open and they run inside. The arrow spins clockwise until it points down. The doors open, revealing Craig the Devil playing with rocks. Craig: Blair! It’s getting hot in here! Jeffygeist and Masked Menace scream as the door shuts and the arrow spins clockwise again until it flies off. The doors opens and the two run out. As they run across the screen, monsters laugh evilly as they fly across the screen. The two stop near a door which Masked Menace opens. Behind it, a golden door opens, revealing a safe. Masked Menace opens the safe, revealing a barnacle. The two scream as the barnacle extends it mouth and swallows them before burping and the doors close. Masked Menace and Jeffygeist scream as they go through a slide until they land in a dark red room. The two scream and run away. Jeffygeist notices his shadow getting decapitated by a buzzsaw. The shadow puts its head back on and Jeffygeist screams before running off while narrowly avoiding axes emerging from the walls. Jeffygeist screams as he and Masked Menace fall down a trapped door. Another minecart lands under the tunnel as the two land in it. The car moves and then stops under a giant pinball, which crushes the two. Masked Menace: OW! The cart starts up again and fireballs start flying past it. Masked Menace: What the? Masked Menace screams when he sees Ghasts fire at him and Jeffygeist. He ducks into the car as Jeffygeist tries to get under him. One fireball hits the cart, causing it to explode. The cart flies out of the tunnel shaped like RH’s head as smoke emerges from its mouth. The cart bounces into a loop, flies through another loop and is shot through another cannon as Masked Menace and Jeffygeist scream. Sunny and Crystal are seen watching from a building. Sunny: Hope you enjoyed the ride! Meanwhile. In Murder Man’s base, he and the other villains are seen. Murder Man: So, where should we begin our next robbery? Badman: I’d say the museum because all of the art there are very valuable! Suddenly, the minecart crashes through the roof and lands on top of Ink Brute. Ink Brute: OW! Murder Man: WHAT THE?!? Masked Menace and Jeffygeist exit the cart. Jeffygeist: Finally, we’ve gotten out of there! Masked Menace: STILL CAN’T BELIEVE I’VE FAILED TO KILL THAT FLOWER GIRL! HOW CAN THIS DAY GET WORSE?!? A box falls into the room and Krusty pops out. Krusty: Hey! Hey! Masked Menace screams. Jeffygeist: Um, Masked Menace? Masked Menace: What? Jeffygeist: Um. Your pants. Masked Menace and looks down and his eyes widen when he sees he had peed himself. Spider Man: Hey, Everyone! Masked Menace wet himself! All of the villains laugh. Murder Man X places a sign on Masked Menace’s crotch, reading “Got Urine?”. Masked Menace: IT’S NOT FUNNY! Masked Menace and Jeffygeist run off. The next day. Masked Menace and Jeffygeist are seen at a bus stop. Jeffygeist: So, I just heard Murder Man is hosting a spelling bee! Whoever wins gets to spend five hours riding Murder Man’s helicopter! Masked Menace: Nice! Jeffygeist: There’s the bus! Masked Menace and Jeffygeist enter a black bus full of villains. Alternate Chef Pee Pee: Look, everyone! It’s the Whiz Menace! All of the villains laugh at Masked Menace as Badman pulls down his pants. Badman: “Laughing” Where’s your diaper, baby? A few minutes later. Inside Murder Man’s base, all of the villains are inside an assembly. Murder Man: And now to begin the spelling bee! First up is Masked Menace! Masked Menace heads to the stage. Murder Man: Masked Menace, your word is “Imply”. Masked Menace: “Imply”. I-M-P- Spider Man: Masked Menace said I-M-P! He’s made of pee! The villains laugh at Masked Menace again as he frowns in disapproval. Meanwhile. Outside, the villains are seen hanging out. Masked Menace is surrounded by Murder Man X, Mega Maid and Ink Brute. Ink Brute: Put them up! Masked Menace raises his arms and Ink Brute punches him in the face several times until he collapses. Later. Masked Menace and Jeffygeist are seen heading down a hallway. Jeffygeist: None of the villains think you’re cool anymore. Even Boko the Rabbit is more popular! Masked Menace: So? I’ll bounce back! I always bounce back! Masked Menace and Jeffygeist enter the cafeteria. Mega Maid: Hey, Everyone! It’s the Masked Menace! (To Masked Menace) You wet your pants! All of the villains including Murder Man laugh at Masked Menace. A few hours later. All of the villains are seen leaving Murder Man’s base. Masked Menace is seen entering an alleyway. He then smashes a nearby glass window. Masked Menace: It’s bad enough that I failed to kill the flower girl, but now SHE HAS RUINED MY LIFE! EVERYONE WON’T STOP MOCKING ME FOR PEEING MYSELF! Masked Menace throws a piece of trash as Jeffygeist enters. Jeffygeist: Hi, Masked Menace- Jeffygeist gets hit by the trash. Jeffygeist: OW! Masked Menace: Sorry! Jeffygeist: It’s fine! Anyways, what are you doing? Masked Menace: I’m very pissed that my attempts to kill that flower girl has now made my life worse! Jeffygeist: Well, hopefully you’ll gain their respect again! Masked Menace: I sure hope so. Masked Menace leaves as it starts to rain. Later that day. At night, Masked Menace is seen in his house, struggling to sleep. The scene fades to all of the villains laughing at Masked Menace as the camera circles around them. Masked Menace wakes up and screams. The next day. At Beacontown, Masked Menace is seen in a bar drinking several bottles of water. Beacontown Bartender: Haven’t you had enough? Masked Menace: Looks like you’re being stingy with your eater, man. If you don’t reconsider your contribution, I’ll give your window drapes a taste of my broadsword. Beacontown Bartender: Um. Ok, then? Beacontown Bartender leaves to get more water. Aiden, Gill and Maya enter and sit at the booth. Aiden: Maybe after we’re done, we can try to prank Jesse and his loser friends! Maya: Yeah! Gill: Agreed! The Bartender appears and gives Masked Menace more water bottles. Masked Menace: Thanks. Aiden: Who is that guy over there? Maya: I don’t know. Kind of reminds me of the White Pumpkin. Gill: Well, it doesn’t look like a pumpkin. Aiden and the others head to Masked Menace. Aiden: Hi, there! Masked Menace: Hi. Who are you? Aiden: I’m Aiden and those are my friends, Gill and Maya. We form the Blaze Rods. Masked Menace: Cool! I’m called the Masked Menace. Gill: Nice! Maya: So, what are you doing here? Masked Menace: Just drinking after I failed to kill that flower girl again and now having been humiliated. Gill: Did you say flower girl? Masked Menace: Yes. Do you know her? Aiden: She’s actually called Sunny Funny. Masked Menace: Ok! Basically, this guy named Onion Cream sent me out to kill her, but every attempt of mine has failed! Aiden: I think it’s because you don’t have much fighting skills. Masked Menace: Really? Gill: He’s right. You never faced her yourself. You just tried to get her from far away. Maya: Basically, you need to take more measures to kill her. Masked Menace: That does sound like good advice! But how do I do so? Aiden: I actually know of this place in the mountains! There’s this elderly sensei who trains people on how to fight better! Aiden hands Masked Menace a piece of paper. Aiden: Here’s his address. Masked Menace: Thanks! I’ll head there now! Maya: Good luck! Masked Menace leaves the bar. A few moments later. Masked Menace is seen climbing a massive mountain outside of Pensacola. He eventually reaches the top and discovers a large dojo. Masked Menace: This must be the place. Masked Menace enters the dojo and encounters an elderly sensei. Sensei: Greetings. What brings you here? Masked Menace: I have came to learn how to properly fight. Sensei: I see. The training starts here. Masked Menace: Got it! The sensei and Masked Menace exits the dojo and begin their training. Masked Menace is seen climbing a mountain while holding buckets full of rocks. He eventually reaches the top and collapses. Next, Masked Menace is seen leaping to grab a small plush of Sunny being held on a fishing rod by the sensei while also making dodging moves. He eventually grabs the doll and rips it in half. Next, he is seen kicking and punching holes inside of a white board held by the sensei. The board turns out to be an SAT test which Masked Menace loads into a machine. It then shows the screen reading “720% PUNCHING”, “680% KICKING” and “790% BADA**”. The machine then beeps and shows another screen saying “Ready for battle”. Sensei: Now, you have one last session to do. Fight me. Masked Menace: Yes, sir. Masked Menace and Sensei fight each other. Eventually, Masked Menace overwhelms Sensei and kicks him to the ground. Sensei: Well done. You are ready. Masked Menace: Thanks. Masked Menace leaves the dojo. Sensei then locks the door after Masked Menace exits. Sensei: Yes! Step 1 of my plan is complete! The sensei laughs evilly as he morphs into a shadow of Dreamcaster. Dreamcaster: Soon, I will get my powers back and rule the world once more! Dreamcaster laughs evilly. The next day. Murder Man and the other villains are seen inside of the base. Mega Maid: So, when should we start our next robbery? Murder Man: Maybe the next day. Masked Menace is seen entering the base as the villains laugh. Alternate Chef Pee Pee: Whiz Menace is back! Masked Menace: I sure am, but your taunting has gotten to me long enough. Masked Menace grabs a soda and spills it on Ink Brute’s head. Ink Brute: HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!? Ink Brute grabs Masked Menace by his shirt. Ink Brute: So, you want to fight?! Masked Menace: This can go two ways, punk. One. You walk away. Two. I walk on your face. All of the villains laugh. Ink Brute: You think you can beat me? I broke Meggy’s legs once! Masked Menace: Your choice! Masked Menace kicks Ink Brute in the crotch and backflips onto the floor. Murder Man: GET HIM! Ink Brute punches at Masked Menace, but he dodges the hit, grabs Ink Brute’s arm and holds him in place. Badman: AFTER HIM! Badman and Spider Man charge at Masked Menace, but he hits them with Ink Brute. Invertosis grabs a crowbar and lunges at Masked Menace, but he throws Ink Brute at him before dodging a blow from Chef v1 and causes him to trip. Nancy and Boko charge at Masked Menace, but he avoids them and tricks them into running into each other. Badman grabs a chain and swings it at Masked Menace, but he grabs hit and knocks down Badman with it. Murder Man X activates his knife arm and leaps at Masked Menace, but he uses a nearby table to knock him into the ceiling fan where his knife arm gets stuck in one of the blades, causing him to swing into and knock down other villains. The 5 Guys run at Masked Menace with bats, but he dodges and trips them over. Meanwhile. Aiden, Gill and Maya are seen heading through Pensacola. Aiden: This city is rather nice, I have to admit. Maya: Agreed! The three hear noises coming from Murder Man’s base. Upon entering, they see Masked Menace beating up the other villains. Masked Menace grabs a nearby trophy and when Invertaroo lunges at Masked Menace, he hits him in the face with it, knocking him through the wall. Gill: Man! He’s kicking their a***s! Moony UnFunny is knocking into a pile of boxes. Three beer cans fall on her head, knocking her out. Jeffygeist appears. Jeffygeist: Hi, Masked Menace- Woah! What happened here? Murder Man: (To Masked Menace) Ok! You win! Just stop hurting us! Masked Menace: Told you I’ve taken enough of your taunting! Jeffygeist: Nice! You took down all the villains! Aiden: Seems like your time with the sensei really paid off! Gill: Now, you can be able to kill that Sunny girl! Masked Menace: Right, but why do it myself? With my new skills, I feel like I can do better! Jeffygeist: What do you mean? Masked Menace: I spent months being tormented in the city in all of my failed attempts to kill Sunny! So, why not I decide to return the favor? Aiden: You mean form a team? Masked Menace: Exactly! Maya: Sounds cool! Can we help? Masked Menace: Maybe. I’ll ask you for assistance when the time comes. Aiden: Ok! Well, good luck! Aiden, Gill and Maya leave. Masked Menace: (To Jeffygeist) Do you know where the nearest airport is? A few hours later. At an airport, Masked Menace is seen heading to an airplane. There is a sign that says “Plane leaving for Iraq”. Jeffygeist: So, where are you going? Masked Menace: I’m going to Iraq to get new recruits for my plan. Masked Menace shows a picture of a gang of terrorists. Masked Menace: This is the terrorist group, ISIS. I think I can be able to convince them to lend me tons of their troops to assist me in killing Sunny. Jeffygeist: Nice! I also have to go work on my own plan on taking over Pensacola so I’m unable to help you out, unfortunately. Masked Menace: It’s fine! I can be able to handle this! Jeffygeist: Ok! Well, I’ll see you when you get back! Masked Menace: Farewell, friend. Masked Menace enters the plane and it flies off. Jeffygeist: Looks like he’ll have fun with his plan. Jeffygeist leaves. “Read "Vandal Buster: Part II" to find out what happens next...” _________________________ _________________________ Trivia * The episode leads to a chapter story called: "Vandal Buster: Part II". Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:Masked Menace Episodes Category:Jeffygeist Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Crystal Episodes Category:Snap Episodes Category:Badman Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Mega Maid Episodes Category:Spider Man Episodes Category:Murder Man X Episodes Category:Ink Brute Episodes Category:Alternate Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:The Five Guys Episodes Category:Nancy Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Moony UnFunny Episodes Category:Invertosis Episodes Category:Aiden Episodes Category:Gill Episodes Category:Maya Episodes Category:Beacontown Bartender Episodes Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Master Onion Episodes Category:Dreamcaster Episodes Category:Onion Cream Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Loch Ness Monster Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Craig the Devil Episodes Category:Olivia Episodes Category:Axel (MSM) Episodes Category:Lukas Episodes Category:ISIS Episodes Category:Invertaroo Episodes Category:Jesse Episodes Category:Cassie Rose Episodes Category:Sensei Episodes Category:The Dreamcaster Saga! Category:The War Saga!